Grass Patch
by Sergeant Lips
Summary: Sakura is gay. Or at least she has convinced herself she is but the kind of, semi-attract-, perhaps from a straight standpoi-nahhhh HIDEOUS chinese boy, whom she just kicked on accident has other ideas. Hiatus! Under big time revision!
1. Sakura and her First Day at School

A/N: Hi. A specific note to those that find the use of language and slang in this fic abhorring. My best friend is a lesbian and this is how she talks about herself. It's kind of like; I am one so it's ok to slang myself. She's making fun of certain derogatory terms aimed at her by those who not tolerant. I don't want anyone to be offended by the usage of them. I just wanted to be as accurate as possible so I asked for pointers from her. I do not in any way shape or form believe that being gay needs a cure. This story is not like that. Also, Sakura will be OOC for a little bit and hopefully that will be explained why in later chapters. I was inspired by the movie Chasing Amy.

Summary: Sakura is gay. Or at least she has convinced herself she is but the kind of, semi-attract-, perhaps from a straight standpoi-nahhhh HIDEIOUS chinese boy, whom she just kicked (on accident) has other ideas. Rated M for absurdities.

Disclaimer: Sakura, friends and the ownage of them, not mine, yo. Or Chasing Amy for that matter.

"No! No! No! Stop, you're fucking it up!" an irritated sigh could be heard from the kitchen as a father put a finger to his lips in contemplation, determining if he had managed to mis-cut her hair like she had been complaining about for over 20 minutes. A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he brushed her bangs outs. Fujitaka glanced lovingly at his daughter's face, inwardly taking amusement out of her over dramatic reaction to his trimming her auburn bangs.

Placing the scissors on the table next to the chair she was seated on, he teased "Watch your language, young lady. Who wants to befriend someone with such vulgarity?"

"ME."

17 year old Sakura Kinomoto laughed at her dad's old fashioned senses. Everybody cussed these days. Literally every other word was a shit, damn or fuckfuckfuck. Her brother cussed. Her friends. EVEN YOUR MOM CUSSES. She enclosed a lock of hair in her fingers, checking if they were even. Of course they were but like a good teenaged girl she had to give her father some kind of shit. Stretching her arms in the air she hopped up from her chair ("Sakura push the chair back under the table." "Yea..yea..")

"Thank you, dad!" Running up to him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the front door. "My hair looks terrible!" she turned to face him, silently thanking her dad for not fucking up her hair like the incident of 2010 when her _dear_ brother had purposely cut her hair in all sorts of directions making it impossible not to wear the only hat she owned out in the world. Said hat was also the most gaudy thing she owned being a not-in-any-way-shape or form socially acceptable, obnoxious, bright purple top hat. She had made many friends who laughed with her _not_ at her. _Not at her._

"Touya..asshole.." she muttered under her breath clicking the last buckle of her skates together.

Fujitaka peered out the doorway and handed Sakura her lunch, a permanent smile on his face. He kissed the top of her head, "Now, now, you'll be late if you don't hurry." he chimed, pulling her in for a hug "Have a good day at school. Fresh star-"

"Yea- fresh start, fresh beginnings." She looked at the ground guiltily. "I promise it won't be like it was in Tokyo."

"I know. I just want you to enjoy your high school life like every kid should."

Her dad was so kind, so understanding about everything that had happened when she was a junior at her old school. Sakura let out a small sigh.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yea?" she turned back to face him.

"No kissing ladies." Humor consuming his brown eyes.

"Ah..I..sh..fuck." Sakura blushed, fumbling with words and resisting the urge to hide/laugh uncontrollably. _I. Cannot. And. Will. Not. Believe. Dad. Just. Said. That. How. Fucking. Uncomfortable. But. Hilarious. At. The. Same. Time._

With that she tossed her a dad a light giggle, exchanged good byes, and skated off to the unrealized worst nightmare of her life. Yay, hormones! Yay, girls perpetually menstruating! Yay, for ignorant assholes and pick up lines! Yay, for cafeteria food (only the french fries are acceptable. Take note).

The rough sound of skate wheels against pavement soothed Sakura from the miserable feeling of being a transfer student. Snakes seemed to slither all through her stomach down to her toes. Dread. Her last memories of high school had not been the most pleasant. She had been caught making out with a fellow female student in the locker room causing an uproar from students and teachers.

Sakura clenched her fists to her chest in slight anger. The intolerance of gay people had driven her irate and always had ever since her older brother, Touya, had come out to her and her father when he was 16. He had fallen for Yukito Tsukishiro, an incredibly nice boy, whom they had known since they were little tike's chasing each other with worms and such. Admittedly, Sakura had had the biggest jone-sing for him but that was until she had discovered herself, that she was an average, everyday carpet muncher.

_Calm down Sakura. _The continuous little phrase was constantly running through her mind. The incident involving her hormones and pretty girls could not have been easy for her doting father, or for her brother (even if he was a homosexual too).

"_Way to go monster." _

"_Shut up!"_

"_You're clever."_

"_DADDDDD!"_

"_Touya, stop annoying your sister, Sakura take Kero for a walk."_

_Sakura blew raspberries at her brother, grabbed Kero's dog leash and skipped out the door, dog in tow. WIN._

They had to pick up everything and leave Toyko as quickly as possible to continue Sakura's schooling. Luckily, her father being an archaeologist, had found work easily here. As for her brother, he was at university with his male lover enjoying their freedom.

The wind and cherry tree petals danced with her body as she skated on becoming more uneasy as she caught sight of her new high school. Seijyu High._ Fuck _being stuck in this hellhole known as Tomoeda.

She refused to even admit that the cherry blossoms were somewhat pretty despite their obvious

beauty.

Seijyu High School (Which Sakura referred to so lovingly as the place of her death.)

Forcing a smile on her face, and saying a big "FUCK IT" she entered the office only to be greeted by the school secretary. "Good morning, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a transfer student from Toyko High."

The secretary looked up from her notes. Adjusting her glasses, she smiled kindly. The warmth of her voice melted with the boring, generic, gray room making Sakura feel less uneasy. "Oh! Hi! My name is Miss Hamasaki. I'm the secretary to the principal. Unfortunately, he is not here to greet you today due to meetings but I do have your paperwork ready. Do you have an I.D on you?"

Sakura awkwardly pulled her driver's license out of her wallet and handed it to her. _Holy crap this lady is hot as hell._

"Thank you!" She walked over to the printer and made two copies of it. "Standard procedure." Miss Hamasaki said brightly, giving the I.D. back as well as a second new I.D. "Here's your student I.D and a class schedule. Your homeroom is Room 204 located down the hall on your right. Andddd..." She glanced at the papers in her hand. "..you teacher is Miss Kaho Mizuki."

Sakura exited the office, caressed the small piece of hard plastic that established her identity as a Seijyu applicant and took a new look at her school. Sure this was a whole new place with new people and new classes yada goddamn yada but it still made her nervous. Should she tell her peers about her sexual identity? IF she made friends? It had caused such chaos (and a whole world of suck. Don't forget the suck.) the last time. She could't help but drown in the fat sack of crap known as worry. The red halls and muddy brown tiles of the hallway seemed to go on for forever as she stopped in front of Room 204.

She hesistated turning the cold doorknob. _Sakura. _She reflected to herself. _Calm down. Everything will be just fine. It's only high school. They are only people. You're people. See? You already found something in common with them! _Sakura smiled at herself, a fresh start. _Just be your usual AWESOME self and it'll be ok._

The obnoxious teenagers in room 204 stared, chattering ceased and all eyeballs focused on the new girl who graced the room. She was short. Really short. 5'3 to be exact with light brown short hair and the greenest eyes, totally uncommon for Japanese people. Her bottom lip was pierced and she wore baggy army green pants with a gray tank top. A necklace lay around her neck, attached at the bottom was a small gold birdcage with a little finch in it. Said class determined, she was different but hot so it was okay.

Teens.

Sakura gaped at the attention being aimed at herself. _Have they never seen a person before? No wait...that makes absolutely no sense. Fuck, I am nervous._

"You must be Sakura." A tall (GORGEOUS (way hotter than the secretary lady)) woman stood up from her desk, and lead Sakura to the front of the room. "My name is Kaho Mizuki. I go by Kaho and welcome to my class. Please introduce yourself." She smiled encouragingly. Students tuned in eagerly awaiting to learn about the new enigma in front of them.

Deadpan. _Oh MY GOD. I can't remember anything about myself. Courage, young Sakura, courage. Remember the force is with you. Break the ice with something awesome._

"Umm..Well..I worship the god of thunder Thor. My family and I sacrifice young sheep to it every friday unless that friday happens to land on a birthday. Then we receive a gift of a single chicken strip that has a smiley face made out of ketchup on it."

_Yea. Yea, that was cool. Cool and collected. Just like Iron Man. _

She continued, albeit cautiously, "Also, I really like Batman." That being the only factual part of her story.

_I feel that I am a fucking idiot and should probably go sit in a time out box._

Sakura stared at the class and trust me, they stared back. And stared and stared at the curious new girl who dressed with no style, apparently worshipped Thor and liked Batman.

Peels of laughter hit Sakura like a brick being thrown in her face (which actually had happened. TOUYA) as she looked curiously at her new teacher. Chattering from her new classmates erupted as her red headed teacher had literally thrown her head back and was trembling with a laughter that could be heard by the deaf. Sakura simply gawked at her. _Was she laughing cause Sakura hadn't been diagnosed crazy? Yet?_

"I like you." Kaho, still giggling, wiped a tear from her eye. "Now go sit down. Tomoyo Daidouji, please raise your hand."

A beautiful girl with smokey black hair and the loveliest, lavender eyes she had ever seen (Correction: the only pair of lavender eyes she had ever seen) raised her arm gracefully in the air. She smiled kindly at Sakura and pointed to the available seat next to hers. Tomoyo leaned over, her purple eyes on Sakura as she slid into her new desk. "I'm Tomoyo. You're cute, I'm cute, let's be friends." She whispered.

_Aw crap. She's suggestive and hot. I'm okay with that._

_Now, Sakura don't go dating all secretaries, Kaho's and Tomoyo's on the lane. _She could hear her father's warning in her head.

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm just kidding. Think of it as me startling you just as you startled us."

_AND she's clever? Woe is me. I promised I wouldn't let anyone know about my faggotry but please let me loo. I promise I won't touch!_

Sakura had a good feeling about Tomoyo.

The bell rang.

"Now class, settle down. Homeroom is over," Kaho said, writing on the black chalkboard, "Please bring your attention to your interesting history book."

The class groaned and opened their books.

Not a terrible start for a first day.

"_Sakura!.." a girl sighed, giggling happily. "Someone will see!" _

_The green eyed girl lovingly stared at her partner in crime as she leaned in for another kiss. "We're in the goddamn locker room!" she rationalized, coaxing her into staying. "And gym class is over, everyone's at lunch. No one will find us." _

_Convinced, Sakura's lady friend gave in to another sweet and innocent lip lock. Neither willing to part, the thought and thrill of being caught was just too exciting._

"_..kura."_

"-kura..."

"SAKURA!"

"..hmmm?" Still trapped in her daydream that she never wanted to end, Sakura hadn't even heard the bell ring for lunch. Her ability to daydream was still as much alive here as it was in Tokyo. She glanced at her new _best friend. _It was hard winning Tomoyo over. ("You wanna be best friends?" "Sure" Sakura agreed, lazily.)

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "C'mon, it's lunchtime. You're my best friend. Rules says we must hangout and stuff. Plus, I feel that I need to know all your dirty secre- I mean little tidbits about you." She winked playfully, grabbing Sakura's arm and hurrying her out the classroom.

Fuck, the weather here was much too beautiful. She drank in the sight of baby flowers waiting to be pollinated by friendly neighborhood bees. The warm weather greeting them both happily as they stepped outside. Tomoyo had insisted they sit in the court yard to eat their lunches. She having a 5 star, traditional lunch ("My parent's are rich and stuff" Tomoyo explained, hiding a humble blush and noticing Sakura's eyes become the size of saucers at her fancy lunch) and Sakura's pitiful peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a lovely bite taken out of it. _Kero. _Sakura thought laughing to herself. He should have been a pig instead of dog. _I wanna be fancy! _Sakura loathed the unfanciness of herself. MEH.

"...And I like making pretty clothes.." the black haired girl eyed Sakura mischievously. ".. _especially _for pretty, new best friends, who wear clothes that don't suit them." She finished, emphasizing especially.

Sakura blushed. "My dad was always off on archaeological digs that my older brother Touya basically raised me. He kind of instilled the need to be a comic-book loving, nerdy girl in me. So boys won't touch me." Ohohoho. Don't let Touya fool you. She had always known about Touya's excessive need to protect her from filthy, groping, nasty, young men who would touch his precious and only sister. _Little did Touya know about her eventual gaydom..._

"Yea, if only your brother knew that some guys like nerdy girls." Tomoyo giggled. "So what brought you to Tomoeda? I mean Tokyo doesn't seem like a place anyone wants to leave. Especially for this little hick down. Did you have lots of friends? A boyfriend? CUTE! My little Sakura with a boyfriend!"

Sakura froze. What was she supposed to say?

" Soooooo I kinda made out with a girl who I had been totally in love with in the locker room and someone caught us and I got suspended and the embarrassment of it lead to my dad's termination of his job and stuff. Oh yea, I like girls not boys."

_Nahhh._

"My dad lost his job because his field lost all their grant money due to no one funding it. He found a better job here and that was that. My brother is still in Tokyo. He attends university. I don't miss him (lie) though." She said without taking a breath. "As for friends, I had a few I guess." She would just leave the whole boyfriend subject untouched.

Tomoyo eyeballed her then smiled. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you came here. I have a good feeling about you. Plus!" her high pitched voice continued , excitedly. "You have to meet Eriol, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu! You can't live life till you meet them!"

The emerald eyed girl just stared blankly at her new friend faining interest in meeting new people.

"So, Sakura, you like American comic books I.E. Batman. What else is there about you?"

"Umm..well.." Sakura started, embarrassed to be talking about herself, her tongue fidgeting with her silver lip ring. Little did she know that a giant bee landed on her head. "...I have a dog named Kero. He's a fatty. Sometimes, I purposely put him in our hallway and smush myself up against the wall, making it seem like I can't fit in there with him and that he's fatter than he is, which I know ticks him off and then I comment on it. He's also a useful duster and a mop when I don't have my batman utility belt on-" _babble babble ramble babble_

"Umm, Sakura?"

"-hand. Which clearly makes me look like I'm fucking crazy and like I have no life. In fact, disregard that whole story. I don't do that." Sakura continued laughing hysterically. __

"Sakura, there's a bee on your head." Tomoyo said quietly hiding her amusement at how adorable her new bff was and staring at the quirky girl's head.

_There's a bee on my head? Tomoyo, seriously, that has nothing to do with my story of what I DON'T do when I'm bored. Also, (_haha)_ I'm like deathly allergic to bees. Like I could die and stuff. And then I would..._

Give it a minute.

Don't panic. Ok? _No panicking._

Sakura instantly paled.

With limbs flying in all directions and her necklace choking her, Sakura screamed in fear, darted up and ran furiously around the school's court yard, incoherently yelling about bees, death and how she would never get laid. Students just stared at the crazy person flailing before their disbelieving eyes.

_I don't deserve friends. _

Swift and abruptly, she stopped when her foot collided with something hard yet fleshy causing her to trip and fall into a muddy grass patch.

"Ow."

"Ow?" Sakura questioned not daring to open even a single eye as she was sure she was dead and whatever her foot had kicked must surely be dead as well. _So I get my dad fired, call my dog fat, I pooped in my brother's slipper when I couldn't make it to the bathroom that one night and blamed it on the dog, accidentally killed someone/thing and am now dead because a bee must have stung me. FUCK YOU, TOMOEDA. _

"Yea, you know, 'OW.' People say it when something hurts them or in this case _someone_ hurts them." A cocky yet sarcastic voice came up from behind her. She opened her eyes only to meet with the most gorgeous chocolately brown ones. He was kneeling down holding his stomach, a simple smirk defining his face. Sakura regained composure, wiping grass off her pants, the green stains not coming off (much to her annoyance). Not only was she still alive (Oh my god thank you, I'm alive. I'll never poop in Touya's slippers again!) she was indeed quick enough for a retort "Well, it's not my fault your body was in the way."

_How is he not crouching down in pain?_

"You pooped in someone's slippers eh Grass patch?" his face filled with even more amusement.

Had she said that out loud?

Insta-KO. Mysterious boy 1 Sakura 0.

A/N: So yea, I'm not the best writer but I had been toying with the idea of this story for awhile. This chapter is a slow one, not too many character introductions or interactions. YET. Constructive criticism is welcome. I know my grammar is terrible. I've been rereading this chapter a thousand times over snooping for them. Anyway, I really hope you guys like it!

Sergeant Lips


	2. Sakura and the Ugly Boy

A/N: To those that didn't review but still took a gander at my story and the one reviewer who graced my story with her opinion, I appreciate that more than words. :) I'm still nervous about my writing skills, however, I'll never get better if I don't keep trucking! Again, constructive criticism is always welcome. :) I understand that Sakura's personality feels skewed. I wanted to give her the feel of being raised by an older brother. No skirts and barbies for young Sakura but action figures and video games are acceptable.

Summary: Sakura is gay. Or at least she has convinced herself she is but the kind of, semi-attract-, perhaps from a straight standpoi-nahhhh HIDEIOUS chinese boy, whom she just kicked, on accident, has other ideas.

Rated M only because of language and certain sexual innuendos.

Disclaimer: Clamp owns it, I don't

_Grass Patch: Chapter 2_

Where we left off...Our poor heroine...

"_You pooped in someone's slippers eh Grass Patch?" his face filled with amusement. _

_Insta-KO. Mysterious boy 1 Sakura 0._

_Did I really just say the pooping thing out loud? _Her whole body turning tomato red.

"Well, the good news is, is that you are still alive so don't worry, the chances of you getting laid someday are still active." He said grinning, obviously forgetting the pain in his side.

"Like I said, maybe you shouldn't place your body inconveniently in front of other's limbs. Did mother not teach you manners?" She exclaimed sarcastically, standing up, irritated at his rudeness. She continued to brush her pants of leftover grass.

He chuckled at her cleverness. "I'll try to work and reflect on my impolite actions. Mother would, indeed, be ashamed."

Sakura snorted unladylike inwardly laughing at their stupidity, feeling charged at having her new found upper hand and being taller than him. "You do that."

"Maybe I will."

"And yet, you seem to forget I agreed with you." Sakura teased back, not missing a beat.

His smirk grew. _Touche._

_I like him. He has a Touya-y-ness about him. _She thought, silently replying with a smirk of her own.

"So why were you running and screaming like a mad woman around the court yard?" A light breeze surrounded them as he pulled himself up, towering over her. _Curse my short stature!_ _He is tall as fuck. And here I was gettin cocky..._

She took a second look at him. Standing at 5 ft 3 she barely reached his shoulders. A certain air of elegance and intelligence for someone so young, graced his eyes. He was definitely smart, Sakura noted. She would have to watch out for that. Unruly dark brown hair framed his handsome face perfectly. He was a good-looking boy or at least kind of, semi-attract-, perhaps from a straight standpoi-nahhhh HIDEIOUS.

HIDEIOUS.

"A bee." Unattractive-boy replied quizzically. All he could do was stare at this intriguing woman before him with confusion. She was witty; witty and kind of oddly sexy, her torso rhythmically pushing up and down releasing the air out of her lungs. A fiesty look crossing her lovely face, she was indeed sexy for a shorty. A gray tank top hugging gently placed curves. She was aggravatingly flipping her lip ring with her tongue, grass in her short, wild hair yet she seemed to be more interested in the girl walking by than him. Usually he was used to girls blushing and acting flustered when they caught sight of him for the first time. All she could mutter about was a bee. Also, the pooping thing, although kind of gross, was funny as hell. He looked at the brunette in front of him, taking note that irritating her further was absolutely a good idea. "A bee?"

"Yes, a bee." she stated simply, defiance enveloping her words. Would they have to say "bee" again? Yea, he was basically a high school version of Touya. Her initial reaction was to get upset. Feeling extra annoyed and crossing her arms, she stood by her answer without backing down. Why should she inform him of her allergies? They weren't friends. She would probably (hopefully) not have any classes with him. Plus the sun was out, the grass was too tall, to many distractions for her to answer questions. Or, if she would just tell the truth (which she wouldn't) the idea of fucking with him was to much of a temptation. Little did she know that great minds think alike.

"So we've determined it's a bee."

"Are you normally this interested in bees? I suppose I could tell you that I was running to prep for another session of 'What can I do to embarrass myself horribly in front of people I don't know,' " Foolishly and poorly attempting to hold back a small laugh, she failed miserably.

_I'm a madwoman. He thinks I'm crazy. Oh and so much for pretending I'm angry. _

His looked stunned at the petite girl's response and her laugh, noting the change in her he had assumed to be irritation to HAHA I'M WINNING. Had she been pretending to be annoyed? She was definitely not like any girl he had ever talked too. _She's either cool as hell, or needs a shrink. Bad._

"SAKURA!"

They both turned to catch Tomoyo jogging up to them, a concerned look on her face. "Sakura, are you okay? You practically gave me and just about everyone else a heart attack! Hey, Xiao Lang." She reached downward pressing her hands onto her legs, catching her breath. "Sakura, you..are..i...fast."

_Just like the Flash. Hell yeah. Xiao Lang? He's Chinese?_

Breath hitching, Sakura took a quick peek at Tomoyo's pretty face, feeling the itch. _No, Sakura. _She was just so fucking pretty.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo" sincere apology in her voice. "I'm deathly allergic to bees. My older brother caught a few bees and stuck them in my room when I was taking a nap once. I'm sure you can guess the rest of the story."

Syaoran could only laughed. All she had to say was she was allergic to bees. Instead, she had fucked with him! He laughed harder than he had in years because of this girl and her strangeness.

She looked flabbergasted at his reaction to her story of Touya being a dick, fiddling with her lip ring even more. Bees plus major allergic reaction plus this guy's laughter equals not cool bro, not cool.

_I feel that I am offended. _

As the bell rang arbitrarily calling moaning and groaning students back to their classrooms, Tomoyo, sensing the anger from Sakura, hooked her arms around the new girl, dragging her with her towards the glass door entrance away from this Syaoran person.

Hopefully, she wouldn't have to experience this irritating, UGLY boy again. "..and Eriol is so nice. You would love him..I like him...I mean he's only just alright." Tomoyo's chirps continued, as they walked down the halls to their separate classes. "Anyway, he has blue hair for chrissakes, you can't miss him. He's really nice and kind of cute..." She hid a blush.

Syaoran look up and down at the two girls walk away from him, thinking to himself. He hoped and prayed he would get to tease the emerald eyed girl again. Would he be able to get under her skin for real the next time? Answer: YES.

_Aww, I didn't even get to eat my lunch!_

Classroom 320

Having parted ways with Tomoyo, Sakura walked along the brown corridor her still dirty pants making a _swoosh. _It was kind of creepy, this _swoosh_ being the only noise in the hallway when only a few minutes beforehand a swarm of eager young teens were chitchatting.

She looked down at the piece of paper in hand with her schedule written on it. _Crap!_ She was late for her fifth class of the day!

The 17 year old caught herself self breathing quickly in anxiety. _Why can't this day just be over with? Then there will only be 216 days of school left!_ The adventures of high school would never end at this rate, Sakura thought annoyed, as she flicked open the door to room 320. British

literature.

"In this class we will be reading the great classics of England. Authors such as Jane Austen, William Shakespear, Anthony Burgess etc., writings stood the test of tim-"

Students giggled, watching the curious new girl blush in embarrassment at being 10 minutes late as well as interrupting Mr. Hamasaki's lecture. Groaning, she flew to random empty desk slid into it and slumped her older brother's hand-me-down black book bag on the tiled, green floor.

_God, this day feels like I farted loudly during a job interview with Bill Gates._

"Nice to see you could join us, Miss," her teacher snapped, forcing his crescent moon glasses back up his long pointed nose and taking a gander at his class list. "Miss Kinomoto. I hope that next time we'll be on time."

Sakura nodded weakly, mumbling something about tomorrow she'll be on time but the day after was asking to much. Thank the Great Bob Kane, Stan Lee and Warren Ellis that her asshole teacher hadn't heard her.

A deep chuckle came up from behind her. Blushing in recognition, she turned around only to stare directly into bee boy's face. "So you pooped in someone's slippers, ran around screaming like a mad woman just a few minutes ago, and you know who the creator of Batman is. Tell me woman, who the hell are you?" She blushed again. Had she said that out loud too? _Note to self: Never do that thing where you think your thinking but you're actually saying it out loud. If that makes any sense. Note to self number 2: Start making sense._

"Umm..well I just really like Batman and stuff." Sakura replied weakly digging through her book bag for a pencil and notebook.

"Judging from your batman school supplies, I wouldn't have guessed. Also, are you 12?" She was definitely intriguing.

Sakura threw the boy a nasty frown. "I didn't realize what kind of fucking school utensils you have is the basis for judging one's age. If so, then yes." She turned around deciding to ignore him for the rest of the period.

"Such bad words for such a tiny girl."He kicked her the seat of her chair in childlike manner, feeling the need to egg her on. It was working. Ignoring denied.

"You know," Sakura said in deep thought, ignoring the stab at her stature, "Judging by your kicking my chair, I feel that it is I who should question your age. I'm Sakura. You?"

Syaoran wasn't expecting that response. Perhaps an "Oh Syaoran!" giggle giggle. Or the more creative "fuck off!" He smirked, wanting more. "Syaoran."

"..and Xiao Lang is a nickname?"

"No, I'm from Hong Kong. It's my correct birth name."

"Syaoran, it is."

He laughed. He took pride in judging suitable personalities and her's was exactly what he looked for in a female friend. _No shrink needed, she is cool as fuck, _he deemed. Taking the opportunity to get to know her more, "So you-" he started, cut off.

"SHHH!" a hiss was heard on Sakura's left, startling her back to what she should have been paying attention to in the first place. _Oh yea, school. _Syaoran had looked a little annoyed at being interrupted

The "shush" had been from a cerulean eyed boy, light reflecting off his matching hair seated next to her. He was bookwormish but not ugly at all with big glasses resting on his face. She could tell he was most likely tall and lanky as his feet reached past the desk in front of him. _He must be the one Tomoyo was talking about. Eriol._

"Sorry." The pair whispered apologetically.

Eriol smiled kindly and pointed to the front of the room. Mr. Hamasaki had at some point in time stopped his lesson as well as all the students, who had been, unbeknownst to Sakura and Syaoran, listening in on their entire dialogue.

_Crap._

Mr. Hamasaki glared at the back of the room and continued with his lesson but not forgetting to throw in a "As we so rudely interrupted...I'll shall assign a 2 page paper on why students should shut up in class and read more Shakespeare." The rest of the class groaned at there newly assigned homework, throwing mean looks at Sakura and her partner in crime.

_Great_, she thought, her cheeks even more inflamed. Another chuckle from behind her captured her attention again.

"Now, if we are ready to learn, shut up and open your little ears. For this class you will need the following books: Pride and Preju-" Her teacher droned on. Sakura folded her arms on her desk, gently laying her face into them. _I really just want to go home. Today has been an absolute disaster..._

That was until Sakura had caught sight of a familiar blonde in the front of class. She was staring at the teacher, engrossed in his words. _Oh my god? Sarah? _She had refused to forget the American girl who tugged her heart strings last semester in Tokyo, immediate hope and happiness found its way to her stomach. She craned her neck in order to get a better look at the girl. _It's not her. _

Saddened, she took a gander out the window watching the trees, leaves fluttering in the light wind. The gorgeous blue sky reminding her of _her _eyes. She hadn't even realized the chocolate brown gaze watching her curiously from behind. _Why had she looked so happy at that chick then so upset all in twelve seconds? _He wondered.

Her heart skipping a beat and her mind wondering back to the events of the past, a mixture of romance and torture. She ached for Sarah's soft flesh and warmth. Her adorable sense of humor and comic book knowledge mimicking Sakura's own.

She could remember sitting in class bored, her teacher muttering nonsensical bullshit about World War II, as the new transfer student walked in. The feeling of her breathing hitching in her throat, and heart loudly beating in her ears (she was sure everyone could hear it), as she caught sight of _her._ Sarah was naturally beautiful but still maintained a simplistic look about her. Brilliant blue eyes filled with humor and lips shamelessly waiting to be engulfed by another set. Her in school uniform was indeed what Sakura would fantasize about that night. _It was. Those toxic blue eyes._

After proper introductions had been made between her and the class, Sarah walked down the aisle of desks, maneuvering between book bags. She sat down gaily next to the petite brunette. Little did Sakura know that her fantasy would become reality because the first thing Sarah had noticed was the sexy, bright green eyed Japanese girl with a Batman comic hidden between the folds of her history book...

3:00 pm

The sound of the school bell crackled over the P.A, perking Sakura's attention away from her memories. FINALLY, the long boring day at her new high school was over. She sighed in relief and grabbed her book bag off the floor. Last class hadn't been so bad. Math, being her least favorite subject, at least had a nice teacher.

Foolishly, she had wasted the period thinking about Sarah, who had captured her heart at Tokyo High. _If only I could be in her arms, kissing and flirting. _It was a nice thought and all she really had to do was a take a long, expensive bus trip but that was all far from her reach. _And behind me._ Sakura shook her head, mentally trying to forget._ Fresh start fresh begin-_

But she couldn't.

_All I want to do is meet a nice girl and get a nice stress release and then I'll be happy. _

She pushed alongside students in the busy hallway, lockers opening and closing. Her eyes clouded with dreams and thoughts of the past, were brutally interrupted by a very excited Tomoyo. _Fucking interruptions._

Her zealous new self appointed best friend clung on to her arm, walking towards their lockers. "Sakura! How was your first day? Do you like it here?" She chattered on, "There's a few cute boys in my one of my classes. I told them about you! Sakura having a boyfriend would be sooo cute! Also, in my sewing class I designed loads of adorable outfits for you to wear. I decided that you are just so freakin' cute that you must be my model!" Following her was the blue eyed boy from her english class sighing at the black haired girl's over exuberance about playing dress up and Syaoran, his trail of girls following him hoping and pleading for his attention. The catalyst to most of her embarrassment today. Sakura's eyes narrowed. _Please, not now. _She thought, unable to respond to Tomoyo's shrieks of glee.

"Hey." Syaoran said casually catching up to her side, attempting to rid himself of The Flock. His backpack barely clinging onto his shoulder he grinned. "Oh yay. Our lockers are next to each other."

"-one dress has pink frills, the other is jester outfit! You like Harley Quinn, right? I'm don't really know anything about Batman so I looked it up on my phone!" Tomoyo continued.

"Yay." she mimicked annoyed ignoring Tomoyo's attack of questions, picking the lock on her locker open. She grabbed her skates and books for tonight's homework. _Loads_ _of fucking homework on the first goddamn day of school._ Sakura whined to herself. _I don't wanna.  
><em>

Syaoran leaned against a locker staring at her, his infamous smirk gracing his face, yet again.

"Is that the only facial expression you can make?" Not even looking at him but sensing it, she asked annoyed.

"No, Grass Patch, I can make more. Just ask."

"Grass Patch?" Her ears perked at the new nickname.

"Your pants, Grass Patch." His smirk widened, pointing to the stains present on the crotch of her pants. He was hoping to get this morning's reaction out of her again. He wanted to play.

She blushed, looking down at her green cargo pants, grass stains still very present. _Oh yea, fucking bee. Whatever._ "Tomoyo, it was a joy to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow? I like the idea of a Harley Quinn outfit." Only then did she noticed the strange look on her face. Quizzical.

The amethyst eyed girl, gazing at Syaoran and Sakura, shook her head quickly, "Of course! And here's my number." handing Sakura a small piece of paper. "We will be in touch so you can wear my designs. And don't make that face at me, Miss Kinomoto!" Tomoyo stopped abruptly to catch Sakura's slightly paled face. "I will dig up dirt on you!"

Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's empty threat, folding the small paper and placing it in her back pocket. "Bye!"

Tomoyo, briefly saddened over her remaining unanswered questions towards her dear new friend, became happy all over again. _I can't help but feel drawn to her_, she smiled. However, her thoughts to her friend since junior high. In her years of knowing Syaoran, he had never acted this way towards a girl. He was a tease yea, but only when provoked. For him to actually walk up to a girl and tease one? Damn. She caught Eriol's eye and noticed he was thinking the same. Perhaps, Sakura would be the one to tame Syaoran Li. Perhaps. She watched the scene of Sakura walking out the door, and him following her, the two arguing about Grass Patch being her nickname.

She put a finger to lips, "What do you think of this, Eriol?"

Eriol looked flustered at the sight. "Of all the years I've known hi-"

"I know, right?" She cut him off, entwining her hand with his. She would wait patiently to see if what was happening would continue on.

Eriol groaned. Nobody had bothered to introduce him...

"-feel that that nickname is unsuitable!" Sakura argued, sitting down on the hard concrete step outside, trying to hurry in pulling her skates on. The faster she got away from him the faster this would stop.

He put his face in front of hers. "I. Don't. Care. what you feel." He pestered on, grinning inwardly. Her small curvy, physique slighted agitated, so unlike his own, he noticed, making it harder for him not laugh.

Sakura winced at the brief violation of personal space and disregard of her feelings. "Can you call me Gorak the Destroyer? Instead, maybe?" Deciding to play along would be better than arguing. The upper hand was what she coveted and she would win.

"Gorak?" He stuttered almost rendered speechless. _I need to be friends with this weird chick._

"Yea, you know it's cool. Not like Grass Patch. Totally uncool." She replied, coolly skating off.

He ran to catch up with her. "Gorak is cool?"

Sakura nodded answering crossly, trying to skate away from him. "According to everyone who is cool, yes but I guess you wouldn't know that since you know, you aren't cool."

His speed quickened. He wouldn't let her go that easy, deciding it would be best to put the annoyance factor aside for the day. He didn't want to aggravate her too much.

They continued silently walking/skating onward. "So who's your favorite super hero...besides Batman?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, her head perked up, excitement brewing in her stomach. This was a much loved topic/heavy argument between her and her brother before he had gone away for college. Syaoran had found the key to her heart, unlocking it. Not that it was really that hard.

He flashed her a brilliant grin, their eyes locking. He happy to have the attention, her happy to answer. "Zatanna." She stated, eloquently.

"Really?"

She resumed skating, wheels crackling onward. "Yea. She's just so awesome." Sticking her arms out like a bird, "She's strong, brilliant, sexy.." blushing at almost giving away her sexuality. "I-I mean from a straight standpoint. Don't you think? She's a magician and says things backwards! How the hell do you say things backwards without fucking it up?" _Great save Sakura._

He chuckled at her cuteness, oblivious to her mistake and still following her, his pace quickening to match hers. "I suppose."

"Who's yours?"

"Wolverine."

"Are you serious?" disgusted at his answer, she tried, again, to skate away from him. Really? Wolverine? He fucking sucks balls! He is completely Touya. His ability to topsy-turvy her emotions from annoyed to engrossed to annoyed again was an older brother move. "Wolverine is full of suck! He sucks so hard it's offensive. I mean c'mon! He's a short, hairy man who's angry all the goddamn time! And don't forget that his origins movie was complete and total crap and lacked continuity."

"Umm...maybe because not only does he have healing factor _and_ adamantium claws. Him and Gambit paired together is funny as hell. I disregard the origins movie. I admit it was complete crap and I refuse to believe that you would stoop so low to insult my favorite character by his motion picture adaptation." Syaoran finished, out of breath. He would defend Wolvie to the end! "Plus Zatanna isn't that great. She fucked John Constantine and if wanted, Batman could enslave her. She's obsessed with his ass. Literally."

Stunned and insulted, she was speechless, halting her from reaching the school gates yet again, turning her wheels so her tiny body could face him. He had managed to out comic book her and disgrace her favorite character all in a paragraph.

He winked and continued, "All female characters in comics are tits and ass anyway."

Now, she had reached her limit for this conversation. How could he say such a sexist comment? It had seemed that with him, hiding her lesbianism would be an obstacle. _At this rate I'm going to rip my lip ring out._

"Attention lady students!" She yelled aloud, preparing to speed off before the hoard of girls arrived. "Syaoran says that for 5 dollars he'll kiss you!" The perfect getaway.

They locked eyes for a brief moment, their eyes forming mint chocolate. He felt a pang of stupidity at his own words, she looking obviously offended for her gender. In no way had he been serious about his statement. It was just a joke.

"Bye darlin'!" she giggled and with that skated off, leaving behind a cloud of dust. WIN.

"Here's 5 dollars! Kiss me Syaoran!" a random girl cried, throwing herself at him.

"Wait Sakura! I'm sor-_mmph._" He poorly attempted to draw her back before being bombarded by females with five dollar bills eagerly awaiting their promised kisses. That tiny girl was as quick witted as he. He wasn't going to let go of this new intriguing woman that easily. She was after all, the only female to bring him out of boredom.

"Pay attention, Syaoran! My lips are over here!"

Unnaturally deformed boy 1 Sakura 2.

She smiled to herself evilly plotting for tomorrow, finally escaping and heading home for the night. Perhaps Tomoeda wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. There was now someone new to torture since Touya was gone. _I'm okay with this._

"How was your first day at school?" her father greeted her at the door.

Sakura pulled her skates off tossing them lazily on the yellow porch and walked inside, her socks feeling the warm fuzzy carpet. She sighed, and plopped her body on the couch. She knew her dad was worried that she had done something stupid again. Technically she had if you would consider a teacher yelling at her, making her family seem crazy by convincing the school they worshipped Thor and flailing about during lunch stupid. On second thought, let's leave those details out for now.

"It wasn't.." she thought about it, "..so bad."

"Good." He replied, happy to hear it, "dinner is ready whenever you are."

A/N: So yea, I hope this chapter was a little better than the first. I'm definitely going to continue working hard on my writing skills! I really do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
